


Monochromatic

by godDAMNitlaurens



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, F/M, Next Gen Verse, Young mom!RD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godDAMNitlaurens/pseuds/godDAMNitlaurens
Summary: When Rainbow Dash breaks up with Dumbbell, she finds herself lost and alone...and pregnant. Too scared to tell her parents, she decides to invest in her closest friend Fluttershy, at least until she’s stable enough to go on her own.





	Monochromatic

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a good 25 years before the current timeline of my next gen verse, Chromeverse.

It shouldn’t have ended this way. Hell, it shouldn’t have _ended_ , period. 

Rain poured out of the blackened clouds, drenching everything that lay beneath it, ponies included. Although many had gone inside to escape the wet, ruthless rain and the high winds, there was one pony in particular who sat lonesomely outside a busy bar in Las Pegasus. 

Rainbow Dash sat speechlessly against the cold brick wall of the bar, silent tears streaming down her face as she trembled slightly. 

_Why?_

The question ran fresh through her mind, the poor pegasus unable to wrap her head around the whole thing. 

“Why _me_?”

She hissed, her voice practically dripping with toxicity. Carefully, Rainbow looked down to the left side of her chest, where her WonderBolts badge should have sat. Her uniform was now ripped, just barely in the shape of a winged lightning bolt. Just like that, her dreams were crushed. Gone. _Destroyed_. 

All because of that selfish, stuck-up, careless, _asshole_ : Dumbbell.

And by Celestia, did she regret ever dating him in the first place.


End file.
